In motor vehicle suspensions, in a generally familiar way, control arms are articulated to a wheel carrier, a vehicle body and/or an auxiliary frame. For this purpose, at least at one of their two ends the control arms have a mounting. Transverse control arms and track rods in particular are connected to the wheel carrier on the wheel side by way of a single-shear connection. In a single-shear connection an inner sleeve of the mounting is in contact at only one of its two ends in a single connection area with the wheel carrier and is detachably connected thereto by fixing means. Since the fixing means is primarily designed to absorb tensile forces, the disadvantage of this type of connection is that if transverse forces occur the fixing means bend, whereby the mountings begin to pull away from the wheel carrier. During this, the inner mounting sleeve lifts clear of the wheel carrier in one area, with the result that the kinematics of the wheel suspension are affected adversely since the components are no longer in contact with one another.